Big Duck Vs Reality (TV)
Big Duck vs Reality (TV) is the first episode of season 1 and the main introduction to three of the four main characters. It is mostly about Mr Mallard and Big Duck. Summary The episode starts with Superduck from "superduck's suburbs" entering a meth lab in an attempt to celebrate the wonderful areas of the middle of nowhere. After a brief encounter with the chief meth dealer, the dealer is so annoyed by superduck that he blows his brains out with a shotgun. This is captured on live television. Junior Mallard, Mr Mallard's son and a viewer of this episode, is appauled by the violence and asks his dad Mr Mallard if he can send a complaint to the network executives about their role in platforming excessive violence. Mr Mallard agrees and calls up the studio. Frank Futternau, the network executive, shown bathing in a hot tub of champagne, picks up the call. He responds by taunting Mr Mallard and his son before refusing to cancel the show. Still not dejected, Mr Mallard hangs up, deciding to turn to Big Duck for help. Junior Mallard protests, but that is rendered futile when Mr Mallard drives off to talk to his friend. Big Duck is in his apartment when Mr Mallard approaches him. While at first unsympathetic to Mr Mallard's pleas, he eventually agrees to help when he realises Superduck's suburbs is competing against his network for ratings. Big Duck proceeds to have a heated conversation with Superduck, where Superduck offers to quit his job if Big Duck is offended. Big Duck declines the offer out of pettiness and then decides to work with Mr Mallard to produce a reality show in a similar vein in order to outdo Superduck and make him irrelevant. Mr Mallard agrees, thinking this is what his son would want. Big Duck has a meeting with his crew, having his lawyer overturn his ban from syndicating any shows he is a part of and having his assisstant churn out public relations work. He then hires a cameraman, promising him a share in the profits, and he hires Mr Mallard as his co-star. Mr Mallard is delighted at this idea and happily joins Big Duck. For Big Duck's first stop, he tries to schedule an interview with the meth dealer's family at his funeral. As soon as they see the cameraman (who was with superduck), the funeral turns into a shootout. This is all caught on film as Big Duck opens fire on the angry realitives as they shoot back. This ends with a car chase and their hearse exploding, which is also captured on film. Mr Mallard then accidentally sets the camera on fire. Frank Futternau is alerted by Wyatt Noysee, his superior, that Big Duck's show "fuck superduck and his dumb show" has taken the number one spot on the ratings chart. Frank, in a moment of desperation, hires some of his security crew as well as some random champagne delivery guy to kill Big Duck. He becomes more nervous when he learns that Mr Mallard is with him, believing this is Mr Mallard sending him a message. After returning from a large meal, Big Duck is ambushed by some thugs. He quickly kills all of them and corners the champagne seller. He spares the seller, in exchange for the seller giving him a drive to Frank's studio. This is being livestreamed by the cameraman, as the climatic and brutal season finale to Big Duck's show. Since Big Duck is filming his location, the police close in on him. This turns into a brutal firefight, as Big Duck lectures Mr Mallard on the state of exploitative television and how his show is unique because this is real and therefore not exploitative. Mr Mallard questions Big Duck on why he's contributing to creating more violence but Big Duck's only response is that it makes him money and this is what people want. He explains that this is the state of modern television and they'll just have to keep on being more controversial than their competitors. He then agrees to cancel the show on the season finale, if only to keep his viewers wanting more. After escaping the police, the four people make their way into Frank's studio while pretending to be refilling his champagne bath. They're stopped by half naked women but Big Duck presses on, stating that he doesn't make these shows for excess, he makes them for money. He hates superduck because Superduck wants to make a positive change and doesn't appreciate how Big Duck just wants to be rich. Frank and Big Duck go face to face and they have an argument about who is more hedonistic. Frank wins the argument when his bath turns into a robot. A fight ensues, bringing the remaining three to the room. Big Duck kills Frank by throwing the camera into the bath, causing Frank to be electrocuted and set on fire. As they are leaving, the police encounter the four of them. Big Duck gives up as the fighting isn't important to him, only the use of violence to make money. The police agree, saying they are fine with their officers dying since it looked good on TV. Mr Mallard is shocked at this sociopathy, saying he had hoped to make television better for his son, not worse. Big Duck is finally moved, and tells Mr Mallard that the best way to make a show fail is to stop watching it, not complain about it. He tells Mr Mallard to be more vigilant about what his son watches and to be careful about television. Mr Mallard agrees and decides to go home. He reunites with Junior Mallard and the two of them have a talk about television. Junior Mallard is disappointed, as he wants to make a difference in the world. Mr Mallard explains that the best way to make a difference in the world is to ignore things you don't like. Junior Mallard is disappointed with that answer. The episode ends with Wyatt Noysee, Big Duck, and the cameraman much better off, as they invested in the show and milked it to it's fullest. Wyatt makes a few calls, saying he wants a second season. The episode ends. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes